Recuerdos
by K.Bellatrix
Summary: Cinco viñetas de Sasuke Uchiha, pensamientos, recuerdos, temor, dolor. Sin seguimiento.
1. Caricia

**Primer Viñeta de sasuke Uchiha, Para 10 Instantes, de la Tabla de los sentidos: Tacto. Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Sasuke Uchiha no es mío, ya quisiera yo!, ya saben a quien pertenece. Enjoy (:  
**

* * *

**0.1 Caricia.**

Ella se acercó a él sonriente. Lo miraba llena de ternura. Su mano se elevaba hacia el rostro del Uchiha y preguntaba lo mismo de siempre: "¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes quemaduras en el rostro, cariño", "¿Cómo te va en los entrenamientos?", "¿Que tal estuvieron las clases hoy?".

Pero el no la escuchaba realmente, la miraba anonadado, deseando que todo aquello fuese verdad. Podía sentir la suave piel aterciopelada de la mano de su madre acariciar su mejilla. También podía percibir claramente aquella hermosa sonrisa, sus cálidos labios besarle la frente. Y aquella manía de peinarle, que en esos momentos no le habría resultado tan desagradable como antes le parecía. Le era posible percibir la respiración acompasada de la Señora Uchiha chocar contra su frente.

Y de nuevo aquél rencor y aquella impotencia regresaban a él al volver a la realidad y salir de aquél recuerdo. Sus puños se cerraron bruscamente demostrando la furia que sentía por no haber hecho nada, por haber sido tan estúpido, miedoso y débil como para dejar morir a los de su Clan de aquella cruel manera.

Pero sobre todo, se lamentaba cada noche el haberla perdido a ella, a su madre, pues la extrañaba y mucho, ella a pesar de no comprenderle del todo, hacía lo mejor que podía por él, porque le amaba, realmente lo había amado.

Sasuke elevó su mirada, el color azul oscuro se había apoderado completamente del cielo, unas cuantas estrellas se dejaban ver por entre las ramas de los árboles. Lanzó un suspiro silencioso. Nadie estaba ahí para decir las palabras correctas que quería escuchar, de nueva cuenta estaba solo.

Completamente solo.


	2. Escalofrío

Segunda Viñeta para 10 Instantes (:

* * *

**02. Escalofrío**

Sentía otra vez aquél frío, elevó la mirada al cielo, estaba de nuevo el cielo rojo, las nubes grises, y una sensación de desesperación, tristeza, rencor y ansiedad recorrían cada una de sus células, aquella calle lucía vacía, sus tíos no estaban, y su familia… presentía algo, algo maligno que a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo describirlo.

La mirada del Uchiha estaba clavada en la puerta de su hogar, el ya había estado ahí anteriormente pero ¿Porqué volvía ahí? Las cosas lucían levemente diferentes, parpadeó un par de veces y revisó a cada costado de él, un silencio enfermizo se estaba apoderando de todos los lugares que por los que había pasado. Todas las cosas parecían estar a una altura diferente a las que las veía con normalidad, entonces cayó en cuenta de que lugar era ese, o mejor dicho, que situación era.

De nuevo la misma escena, el mismo silencio, Sasuke llamando a su madre, otra vez el terror le invadía el cuerpo, las dudas, el nerviosismo. Ingresó a la cocina, pero su madre no estaba así que salió en busca de su padre, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas pequeñas le permitían, abrió la puerta tras un ruido que escuchó y ahí estaban ellos dos, tendidos en el piso, sin vida.

Aquellos malévolos ojos volvieron a clavarse como agujas en la mirada de Sasuke, otra vez aquellas escenas. De nuevo el dolor, respirando agitadamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡¿Porque Itachi? ¿Porqué me muestras esto?!- Cayó de rodillas al piso, no había manera de detenerle, y de nuevo aquello le torturaba, de nuevo la impotencia por no haber sido más fuerte y haber arrancado de tajo la vida de su hermano y así poder salvar a su clan.

Despertó, era pasada la media noche, el entrenamiento de ese día no había sido lo suficientemente duro como para vencerle por completo y por ende evitar aquellas pesadillas que le hacían tener escalofríos.

-Itachi- Un murmullo se dejó escuchar de entre las sombras, aquél dolor y aquél odio tenían que jugar a su favor.


	3. Roce

**03. Roce**

Estando otra vez frente a él sentía de nuevo aquella euforia, excitación, como le llamaba Naruto, esa sensación de ansiedad por iniciar el combate, el tiempo no avanzaba, la historia se detenía y una gota de sudor frío recorrió cada milímetro del rostro del Uchiha, Sasuke notó como su antiguo colega respiraba apresuradamente, signo de su cansancio, estaban casi en las mismas condiciones, pues el comenzaba a agotarse también, era extraño como a pesar del transcurso del tiempo parecía como si no hubiesen pasado más que varios minutos, continuaban conociéndose, seguían siendo hermanos, amigos, colegas, enemigos, las cosas no cambiaban.

-Espero que esta vez tengas mucho más que dar, no quiero que me decepciones- Petulante y confiado, Sasuke se mofó de la situación de Naruto quien se levantaba del piso donde había caído de rodillas ante la defensa de Sasuke para evitar uno de los Justus de Uzumaki.

Lo admitía, Naruto seguía volviéndose fuerte y le pisaba los talones, estaban casi siempre al nivel y eso le exasperaba pero al mismo tiempo le emocionaba.

-No cambias- Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior –Sigues siendo el mismo Teme que se pavonea sin argumentos. Creí que si te ibas, sería para mejorar… Sasuke-

Naruto sabía cómo llegar a molestarle realmente, porque le frustraba lo tan brabucón que podía llegar a ser, a pesar de estar herido, se burlaba de su poder, subestimándole, lo admitía, eso le enfurecía a sobremanera, pero Sasuke no hizo más que mostrar una sonrisa.

-¿Aun no lo comprendes? Me fui porque no había nada importante que me conectara a esta aldea, porque mi objetivo no estaba en este lugar, no me fui para darte el gusto- Odiaba que le llamara Teme porque eso le hacía recordar viejos tiempos, tiempos que no iban a volver jamás. Parte de lo dicho era verdad, pero lo primero, aun se lo cuestionaba.

-¡Vas a volver a Konoha, te llevaré aunque sea a la fuerza, pero vas a volver!- Rugió el rubio antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a Sasuke, con la clara idea, de iniciar una batalla que terminaría hasta que alguno de los dos se diera por vencido o pereciera en el intento, la desventaja era que ni Naruto ni Sasuke sabían rendirse.

-¡Intentalo!- Respondió preparándose, era momento de atacar.


	4. Aspereza

**04. Aspereza**

Para ese momento, la cuenta de las veces que había caído de lleno contra el piso se había perdido ya, su cabello estaba completamente empapado debido a la lluvia y sus ropas llenas de barro, incluso el cielo parecía temer al ser testigo de lo que pudiese llegarle a pasar, pero debía seguir entrenando, tenía que volverse fuerte, obtener más poder, no podía dejar de luchar, no podía darse por vencido.

Una de las principales características de Sasuke, era el no flaquear, no ceder jamás, sin importar que tan difícil fuese el objetivo, el Uchiha jamás se rendía. Mucho menos al recordar el pasado que parecía querer volver cada noche que soñaba con aquella cruel experiencia que le taladraba la mente y le congelaba los sentidos, que siempre lo había hecho temblar, de niño por miedo, de mayor por la impotencia de no haber podido evitar la masacre y salvar a su clan.

Por eso era que debía continuar con su entrenamiento, su brazo sangraba, pero no le importaban las heridas, ese dolor era superficial y se iría por ser un dolor físico, pero había otro tipo de dolor que jamás se iba y que no estaba dispuesto a volver a experimentar. Pasara lo que pasara, no iba a permitirle a nadie hacerle ese daño de nuevo.

Siempre se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio, "_Evitar involucrarte es la mejor solución Sasuke_", por ello era mejor estar solo, y era un necio, era un idiota por pensar que todo iría bien, por en un mínimo instante, pensar que su clan podría esperar para ser vengado. Pero ahora, retomaba el camino, así era mejor.

Sasuke elevó la mirada al cielo, las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban por su rostro ardían por las raspaduras que le provocaba cada caída contra el áspero suelo. En aquella noche oscura, jurándose a si mismo hacer que todo valiera la pena, dejó sus recuerdos de la aldea de Konoha atrás, los recuerdos de su Team, de sus momentos agradables. Necesitaba el rencor, el resentimiento y el orgullo para poder avanzar, iba a aprovecharlo. Todo.


	5. Suavidad

**05. Suavidad**

Tomó aquel durazno entre sus manos, y se encaminó hasta un árbol cercano de enormes raíces y amplia copa que cubría bien el sol. Se sentó y miró con fijeza aquél durazno que traía consigo, para después desviar la mirada, a lo lejos, se extendía una enorme pradera, su nuevo objetivo, estaba atravesando aquél terreno, un nuevo entrenamiento el cual debía cumplir para mejorar su condición como Ninja.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que decidió dejar Konoha, se preguntaba, que tantas cosas habrían sucedido en aquél lugar desde entonces… No, no era lo que debía preguntarse. A él, no le importaba lo que sucediera con la Aldea, sacudió su cabeza para apartarse el cabello, no podía pensar en eso, estaba fuera de lugar.

Después de un rato, aquellos pensamientos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, suponía que era gracias al viento, que tan agradable, le tranquilizaba al momento de rozar su rostro.

Sasuke tenía una meta clara, y debía cumplirla, sin importar quienes se opusieran a ello. No podía quitar el dedo del renglón… Entonces bajó la mirada otra vez, aquél durazno, le recordaba tanto a cierta chica de cabello rosado, su textura se sentía igual a la piel de Sakura.

Tantas veces que había salido herido y ella le protegía, los abrazos asfixiantes cuando la pelirosa intentaba alejar a Ino sin éxito alguno. Pero lo que más le recordaba a Sakura aquél durazno, era que, la suavidad de su piel se notaba más cuando en verdad necesitaba una caricia o un abrazo por parte de ella, cuando intentaba curar sus heridas y él se apartaba, molesto porque lo trataba como un infante incapaz de cuidarse solo. Todo aquello, llegó a apreciarlo.

Lanzó el durazno al aire y volvió a atraparlo sin dificultad alguna, desviando la mirada, él no era de piedra, extrañaba muchas cosas.

Se puso de pie, no era momento para lamentos ni lloriqueos, comenzó su recorrido por aquella pradera a paso lento, despreocupado, y dio un mordisco al durazno que hasta entonces había permanecido intacto. Algún día volvería a verla, cuando todo terminara.


End file.
